masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sara Elaine Ryder
"Except I'm going to fuck your shit up! How's that for great?" -Pathfinder Sara Ryder, Voeld, Zheng He Cluster, Andromeda Galaxy, September 24, 2819 Sara Elaine Ryderis a member of the Systems Alliance Navy as a Science Officer, as well as a part of the Andromeda Expedition Initiative as a Field Technician. A near-genius who graduated Secondary Gymnasium early and attended the Systems Alliance Naval Academy, Ryder is an intellectual thrillseeker who enjoys taking risks and enjoying new experiences. Sara is part of the Peacemaker series. Biography Sara Elaine and Scott Michael Ryder have the distinction of being the first-born human children aboard the Citadel where their father was stationed as a military attaché for the Human Embassy as a part of the Diplomatic Security Service. Born March 7, in 2163, Sara was born a minute before her brother. Being the child of the legendary Human Pathfinder Alec Clancy Ryder, the first man to walk upon an extrasolar body (Demeter) and planting colonization beacons when viability had been determined as well as the first human born on the Citadel, Sara's life has always had a little limelight included in it, though her parents did well to shelter her from publicity and raised her and her brother both modestly and properly. At a young age, it was apparent that Sara was gifted intellectually. She was tested to ascertain that she was potentially higher than both of her parents on the IQ scale (and both pegged over 130), and both Alec and Ellen helped mold their eldest child to expand upon her insatiable intellectual capabilities and curiosity by expanding up on her education, mostly by catering to her want of knowledge and thousands of hobbies she delved into to find the one thing she would truly enjoy. When she was thirteen years old, she found her passion; Protheantology. With her near-genius intellect, passion for all things Prothean, and help from her family and friends, Sara delved into the science of Protheantology, studying in-depth into the field of xenopaleotechnology and archeoengineering. She studied math and science beyond her grade level, testing very high in all her classes. Because of this, she graduated a year early and was able to secure an exception to policy to enter into the Systems Alliance Military Academy a year earlier than normal in 2180, at the tender age of seventeen. Xenopaleotechnologist Ensign Sara Ryder graduated in 2182 while her twin brother was still in the SAMA with the intent to become a Marine Corps Officer. Her first unit was the prestigious Alliance Science Division, where she was attached to a program to use her skills to not only help advance Prothean knowledge, but also to spy on other species' research and studies to see if they were being as forthcoming as humanity was suppose to be under the Treaty of Farixen. Unfortunately for her, this happened to be at an archeological dig on the planet of Therum in 2183. The Normandy Ensign Sara Ryder, along with three other surviving members of the archeological dig, were rescued by the SSV Normandy when defending against the Geth and Heavy Krogan Infantry. Due to her training at the Systems Alliance Military Academy, she was able to save three dig team members from the Geth, to include Doctor Liara T'Soni. She would then become a permanent team member of the SSV Normandy, joining in on ground missions, up to and including the Battle of the Citadel. Any and all information pertaining to said missions are classified Top Secret by the Citadel Council of Law. Any further unauthorized access will be fully prosecuted to the letter of the law, to include lethal force. Andromeda Expedition Initiative In late-2185, Sara Ryder, along with her father, brother, and Scott's somewhat-girlfriend, left the Milky Way galaxy for a voyage to the Andromeda Galaxy (Messier 34). Due to the events of the Scourge and Habitat 7, Sara Ryder woke up her fathers' heir, the Human Pathfinder of Ark Hyperion with her brother in a coma. Skills As an Alliance Engineer and researcher, as well as being a near-genius, Sara Ryder has access to specialized equipment pertaining to her personally-customized Omnitool and series of assistant drones. She has had informal training in firearms from her father, Alec Clancy Ryder, as well as formal training through the Alliance Military as a Naval Officer. She specializes in pistols and sub-machine guns, as well electronic warfare and battle-assistant drones. Combat Skills * Marksman - Boost Accuracy by 50%, increases rate of fire 1.25 round/seconds * Recon Drone - Displays information on enemy forces and positions. +10% Damage * Logic Bomb - Fires a datachip with worm viruses meant to disable VI programs in armor, weapons, Omnitools, and small data networks. -50% Enemy Damage resistance/10 seconds * Overload - Sara fires a program that overcharges and discharges an armor's power supply into its users' body. 350 Damage. * Alliance Officer - Her fathers' an N7; Sara knows a thing or two about being tough. +5% Heath/Damage Resistance per level * Combat Engineer - What Sara lacks in experience, she makes up for in intelligence and toys. -5% Cooldown Rate, +5% Tech Damage/Duration. Trivia * Sara and Scott's birthday coincides with the American release of Mass Effect: Andromeda, March 7. * During the annual Terra Festival in the Human Wards of 2175, Sara Ryder was selected to be Juliet in the play Romeo and Juliet. * Despite her involvement aboard the SSV Normandy, neither Sara nor Scott were informed of the true purpose of the Andromeda Expeditionary Initiative. She discovers this months after the death of her father. * Sara always wanted a pet pyjak. Thankfully, she found one in a crate by the general merchant on the Nexus. He has an affinity for chocolate, sleeps in Cora's helmet, and can pee anywhere. He also comes with the standard Gizmo warnings (no food after midnight, no water, and doesn't like lights). Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Systems Alliance Category:Peacemaker Series Category:Female